1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device that transfers data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is wide use of a cordless phone system that includes a cordless phone master device provided indoors and a cordless slave device connected to the cordless phone master device. The Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) standard is adopted in such a cordless phone system for wireless communication between the cordless phone master device and the cordless phone slave device. Hereinafter, wireless communication that complies with the DECT standard will be referred to as “DECT communication”. A link of DECT communication will be referred to as “DECT link”. A terminal device that performs DECT communication will be referred to as “DECT terminal”.
In recent years, there has been developed a cordless phone system that can be connected to a wireless local area network (LAN) (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-158191).
The long-term evolution (LTE) standard is adopted by the international standards organization called 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for wireless communication between a mobile communication terminal and a base station. Hereinafter, wireless communication that complies with the LTE standard will be referred to as “LTE communication”. A link of LTE communication will be referred to as “LTE link”. A base station that performs LTE communication will be referred to as “LTE base station”.
A communication system that uses both DECT communication and LTE communication did not exist heretofore.